


Fantasy Booking, Survivor Series 1997-????

by Piratedude



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piratedude/pseuds/Piratedude
Summary: This is fantasy booking of WWF/WWE starting at 1997 Survivor Series. The Screwjob making an impromptu team of Vince McMahon and D-Generation X. One ray of light is shining through this dark cloud hanging over Monday Night Raw, and it's Owen Hart. Frustrated, tired, and most of all angry. All this Hart brother wants to do is avenge his brother's honor by tearing the title away from it unjust holder, and to break Shawn's leg so he can't screw another wrestler again. This concept is inspired by the "How Adam Would Book" series from partsFUNknown.





	Fantasy Booking, Survivor Series 1997-????

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT THINGS TO KNOW FROM SURVIVOR SERIES:
> 
> The screwjob.
> 
> The New Age Outlaws won a survivor series match against The New Blackjacks and The Headbangers.
> 
> Kane defeated Mankind.

The show opens as Shawn Michaels' music hits, and after a second boos completely fill the arena. Shawn enters with the big gold belt around his waist. As Shawn starts to flex and gloat into the camera, it pans behind him to find Vince McMahon walking onto the ramp, a painfully forced smile covering his face. When the camera focuses on Vince another chorus of boos ring out, slightly weaker than the ones for Shawn. A drink is thrown, but misses hitting the barricade to the champ's left. Shawn grins, looks into the camera, and mouths "I love my fans." After what feels like eternity Shawn finally slides into the ring as Vince grabs a mic from the timekeeper's position. Shawn poses as his pyro goes off and then Vince steps into the ring and stands alongside Shawn.

"Let's all give a warm welcome to our new WWF Champion, Shawn Michaels!" Boos ensue as the crowd spits venom towards the two men. "How does it feel to finally achieve your boyhood dream again Shawn?" Vince positions the mic for Shawn to speak, but before he can get a word out the arena is filled with a burning chant.

"You screwed Bret! You screwed Bret!"

Vince takes back the mic and stares into the crowd. "Stop chanting that." He growled.

The fans became louder as more people joined in, "You screwed Bret! You screwed Bret!"

Vince walks to ropes and leans over, glaring into the mass of people. "I said stop chanting that goddammit!" He yelled. The crowd continued, now fueled by Vince's anger. Vince continued to berate the people, "Of course I screwed Bret! He was trying to walk out with MY title! In MY company! You think I'm just going to let some Canadian hick do that to me? To Vince McMahon? You should cheer me... for now you have a REAL champion!" As Vince finishes his tirade Shawn simply shrugs, and points to his title. 

Shawn then takes the mic, looks into the hard camera and smiles, "I'd like to thank my wonderful boss Mr. McMahon for this amazing opportunity, and Earl Hebner for not demanding too big of a bribe... Finally I'd like to say-"

Shawn is cut off as Owen Hart's music hits and the crowd goes mental. Owen walks onto the ramp looking angry and disheveled, his eyes sunken, his hair a mess, wearing his street clothes, wielding a wooden bat in one hand and a microphone in another. He points the bat at the duo in the ring and begins to talk into the mic, "I'm getting sick and tired of you talking such crap about my brother. Bret is twice the person you are Shawn, and three times the wrestler!"

Shawn just looks at Owen and laughs, "Yeah right buddy. What? That's supposed to rile me up or something? You've come out here just to try and make me mad?"

Owen looks at the crowd, then back to Shawn, "No, I've come out here to say that if you'd meet me in the ring tonight, I'll show you how a sharpshooter is really done."

Shawn pauses to think for a moment, then smirks, "No way hombre. We're not fighting tonight on Raw is War. If these people want to see me kick another Canadian's ass, they're gonna have to pay for it on PayPerView." Shawn then turns toward Vince, "Mr. McMahon, please call some security to deal with this runt."

Owen steps back and says, "Okay, okay, I'm going. But Shawn, watch your back, 'cause the Hart family doesn't forget."

Owen Hart's music hits again as the show transitions to an ad break.

When we come back to Raw is War a "Oh You Didn't Know?" rings throughout the arena as the New Age Outlaws make their way down to the ring, Road Dogg doing his usual spiel. "Your ass better call somebody! Oh it's me, it's me, it's that D O double G. Comin' out with the B to the I to the double L Y. And we really are some survivors you really can't lie. Ever since we beat those Blackjacks and Headbangers I can feel like we could fly. Our opponents better kiss their sorry asses... goodbye."

Billy Gunn grabs the mic to follow up, when he's interrupted by The Nation of Domination theme. Rocky Maivia steps onto the ramp first holding a mic, followed by his tag partner for the match D'Lo Brown, and the rest of the nation.

Billy Gunn shouts into the mic, "Cut the music! Hey! What's the big idea interrupting the best part of our intro?!" Road Dogg mouths "The best part?" wearing a confused look on his face as Rocky responds to Billy Gunn.

"Well y'see Billy, I thought the people would want to hear a more pleasant voice, a more serene voice tonight... Rocky's voice." The crowd boos and Rocky stares frustrated into the sea of people, then continues. "Y'see you wont survive smack after Rocky sends you down to rock bottom. Let's go D'Lo." The pair sprint down to the ring as the match starts.

As Rocky slides into the ring Billy Gunn immediately pushes him into the ropes and starts delivering hard elbows into Rocky's chin. As Billy Gunn is laying into Rocky, Road Dogg throws and follows D'Lo outside of the ring, where D'lo starts throwing Illegal punches behind the referee's back. After about five elbows, Billy irishwhips Rocky across the ring and then picks Rocky up for a press slam. Rocky quickly manages to wrench free and turns his momentum into a falling DDT on Billy. Billy's head connects with the mat as a dull thud rings throughout the area. At this point Road Dogg and D'Lo have separated and are in their respective corners, Road Dogg looking nervous after Rocky's DDT. Rocky lays a couple stomps into Billy's chest and then tags in D'Lo. D'Lo drops an elbow into Billy and then puts on a tight headlock. After a little bit Billy slowly makes his way to his feet, then performs an arm drag to get D'Lo off. As D'Lo is getting up Billy kicks him square in the head, then tags in Road Dogg. Before Road Dogg can get to D'Lo however he tags in Rocky. Rocky quickly throws stiff slaps across Road Dogg's face throwing off his balance, then Rocky throws Road Dogg into the ropes and tries to hit the rock bottom on Road Dogg. Road Dogg manages to counter however, pulling Rocky down face first, and then planting in a Fujiwara armbar. After a few seconds it looks like Rocky is about to tap when Kama Mustafa runs down the ramp and jumps onto the apron. The referee gets distracted trying to get Kama to leave, when suddenly D'Lo slams a metal chair into Road Dogg. Road Dogg falls backward unconscious as Billy manages to pull Kama away from the ring. The referee looks back, sees the pin, and quickly counts the fall. The Nation of Domination are the winners as they run to the back.

The feed then cuts backstage to D-Generation X's locker room. Shawn is laying down, title draped across his chest, Chyna is sitting there silent, and Triple H is tying his boots in preparation for his match later tonight. Shawn sits up and looks at Hunter, "Thinking about it, why didn't you two come down to the ring earlier?"

Triple H smirks, "Are you kidding? You were gonna get nuclear heat for screwing Bret, I didn't want a part in that."

"Well why didn't you jump Owen then?"

"I'm not stupid enough to attack a man with a weapon. Especially if that man is looking for an excuse to use it."

Shawn laughs, "Coward. Anyway, who's ass are you gonna kick?"

"Ken Shamrock, why? You planning on intervening tonight?"

Shawn feigns shock, "What? No. Of course not... unless you say please."

"Yeah suck it dude. I wouldn't say please to save your mom's life." The camera pans out of the locker room as we cut back to a nervous looking Michael Cole standing in front of two large metal doors. Cole is in the middle of complaining to the camera man, "Do we really have to interview this guy? You know what he does to people..."

"You heard what the boss said, 'An interview from one of the match participants.' Would you rather try Kane instead?"

"God no. Okay, let's just make this quick." Cole sighs and knocks on the door. After a couple seconds the door opens and Mankind meekly sticks his head out. Cole clears his throat and starts his interview, "Mankind, you were given a brutal loss by both your old manager, Paul Bearer, and his new client, Kane. People at home want to know, how do you personally feel about this?"

"Well Michael, I'm embarrassed, I'm sad, and I just feel like a complete loser. So really no different than usual. But I tell you, that gruesome feeling of Kane dumping me on my neck, hearing that disgusting crack ring and spread throughout my body, being unable to move or feel anything that night... That feeling was amazing." Mankind then snaps his gaze looking directly into the camera. "Kane! I challenge you to face me in the ring right now! Not because I'm going to win, but because I'm going to lose. See you uncle Paul!"

Cole pulls the mic back to his face with a worried look, "Mankind?! Are you even medically cleared to wrestle?!"

"Probably not, but that's why I don't believe in modern medicine." As Mankind admits this, the screen slowly fades black to an ad break.

When we come back Kane's music starts as he walks down to the ring, Paul Bearer at his side. Paul is carrying a confused look as the duo step into the ring. Mankind then makes his entrance, carrying a steel chair the man books it down and quickly crawls into the squared circle. Mankind wields the chair, and as it looks like he's about to assault Kane, he quietly holds it out. Kane slowly grabs the chair as Mankind drops to his knees, pleading with the red demon. Kane looks at the chair, then looks back at the heavily scarred man. The referee is standing outside the ring, afraid to intervene as Paul Bearer screams at Kane.

"Hit him! Break that freak's neck! Make it so that he can never walk again! I said kill him goddammit!"

Kane is motionless, and after a couple more moments, Paul tears the weapon away and swings on Mankind's head. A sickening "Crunch" can be heard as the chair is bent back at a horrifying angle. Paul throws away the chair, takes Kane by the arm, and leads him out of the ring and back up the entrance way. Mankind is left limp in the ring, a toothless smile stretched across his face. Ring personnel and backstage staff rush down to check on the near corpse left behind, and after a few minutes the man is put onto a stretcher and led out of the building. The ring announcer gets on the mic and states, "Due to the match participant Mankind being unable to wrestle, this match has been ruled a No Contest." After a moment of silence we cut to the final ad break of the show.

DX's music hits loud, the entire area is on their feet as three of the most hated people in professional wrestling make their way down to Triple H's match. Ken Shamrock is already in the ring doing some final stretches. Shawn jumps in front of Hunter to mug for the camera as Chyna silently trails behind. The two men finally arrive laughing and giggling, Hunter steps onto the mat and the bell rings. Immediately Ken sprints up to Hunter and wraps his arms around the man's waist. Hunter drops his center of gravity and delivers some clubs onto the grapple's back. The two move back and forth for a second, then Ken manages to perform a double leg takedown throwing Hunter flat on the mat. Ken mounts Hunter and starts laying in elbows and headbutts. Seeing the danger Hunter is in, Shawn jumps on the apron to get the referee's attention so Hunter can deliver a stiff knee to Ken's balls. Ken cries out in pain and rolls over onto the mat. Hunter scrambles to his feet and starts stomping onto Ken's head. After several kicks and stomps Ken manages to grab Hunter's leg. Ken drags his opponent down and lays in tens of punches on Hunter's ankle. Ken rips off Hunter's boot showing off the wrestler's heavily bruised and purple leg. Ken then locks in the ankle lock as Hunter whimpers, then screams. Shawn grabs the apron, about to slide into the ring to save his best friend, when a bat is broken over HBK's back. Shawn drops to the ground and looks up to see his assaulter. Standing over him is Owen Hart holding the splintered handle of the weapon that was just used. Owen drops the handle and states with focused determination, "A coward like you is deserves worse." As the Hart brother jumps the barrier Hunter finally taps out in the ring. The feed slowly darkens to black as the sounds of a bell ringing and Hunter screaming finally fade out.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm taking liberties with the wrestling. I don't see Road Dogg ever doing a fujiwara armbar to anyone. But it's one of the strengths of the whole fantasy booking. You can have better and more themed matches than the wrestlers would be able to have in real life. Also: Sorry for having screwy finishes for all matches, and sorry for only having two real matches on this card. I'm trying to start a bunch of feuds and storylines without giving you a massive wall of text.
> 
> Plans for the future, and problems I'm having now: This is kinda spoilery for what the future has to hold, so if you want to be 100% surprised don't read past this point, I hope you've enjoyed and please comment if you have anything to say. 
> 
> I like the idea of Owen Hart being one of the top guys he never really got to be in the Attitude Era, so I'm planning on really ramping up his feud with Shawn. It's quite a bit like Austin/Corporate Ministry Rock which I'm not a huge fan of however.
> 
> I'm gonna leave Austin on the backburner for a while. He's the number one thing people always talk about in wrestling, and I think it would be a good thing to get an attitude era taking a bit of a break from him.
> 
> Ken Shamrock/Triple H is something I'm kinda just doing for myself. It's one of my dream matches/feud that never really came to be. And potentially pairing up Owen and Ken would work quite well since they both work with the technical MMA fighting style. 
> 
> That's about all I have to say this time, it feels good to get some ideas out onto paper. Again, I do really hope you've enjoyed, and please comment if there's something you want to see, or if you have any complaints. I do really want to get better. I hope you have/had a good day.


End file.
